lodfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Quests
Special quests are interesting optional tasks you can perform that grant experience, and sometimes other things. #Troy Steaks Quest #Black Widow Quest #Death Warrior Quest #Tetris Quest #TADSU Quest #Xeboc Quest #Kirk Quest #Cabal Warrior Quest #Spider Droid Quest #Windows Quest #History Quest #Kill, Inc. Quest #Cyclops Quest #Kelp Rations Quest #SPWeap Quest #? Special Quests: 123456789ABCDEFG #1 - 5000 experience Other rewards: ROM: TroyInfo Troy Hadley The Horticulture Centre is in the same area as Freedom City, east of Sacre Base. You won't need a raft, but it is in zone 2. Return to Sacre Base to complete the quest; don't forget to visit the computer store. #2 - 3000 experience Talk to a Trader in zone 3. Derivation Trader Rick, Freedom City, says the Traders know the location of the entrance to Deadwood Forest, the base of the Black Widows. #3 - 15000 experience Get a Death Badge from zone 3 and enter DWHQ (1,43,58, zone 3). The badge is not consumed, and you don't need it with you for later visits. #4 - 4000 experience Other rewards: +4 dexterity Run ROM: Tetris. (You'll likely end up with half a dozen of them before outgrowing zone 2, but you can get them in zone 1.) #5 - 5000 experience One of the two inconclusive pylon addresses will take you to someone to talk to. #6 - 45000 experience The other inconclusive pylon address will take you to a fight. |exp=10000 |money=10000 |notes=Combat Phaser - burst, stunner }} You can kill this boss as often as you want (only get the special quest once). #7 - 30000 experience 1,98,22, zone 4. |exp=6000 |money=9000 |notes=Combat Phaser - burst, stunner }} You can kill this boss as often as you want (only get the special quest once). #8 - 50000 experience Save a Uni-Translator from zone 3. Talk to a Cabal Warrior in zone 5. #9 - 25000 experience Save a Uni-Translator from zone 3. Talk to a Spider Droid in zone 2. #10 - 5000 experience Run ROM: Windows. #11 - 5000 experience Run ROM: History. (You'll likely end up with half a dozen of them before outgrowing zone 2.) #12 - 15000 experience You'll need a raft, and to survive running away in zone 2. There's one structure in that little bit south of Sacre Base you need a key to enter. You can get it further south of there, at 1,11,62, zone 2. Return and enter the store. Use Kill Key to enter Kill, Inc. #13 - 2000 experience Enter Freedom City. Cyclops Eyes are from zone 2. The eye is consumed. #14 - 5000 experience Other rewards: Money, 10,000 Killer Kelp can be found in the waterways of zone 2. (The manager of the Horticulture Center doesn't mind if the rations have been nibbled on.) #15 - 5000 experience Run ROM: SPWeap. You'll end up with a few of them in zone 4. #16 - 25000 experience Get a Loki Medallion from zone 6. Use some Technical Tools (zone 3) on it. Use the resulting item at a Comm Tower. Comm Tower locations: * Two near Freedom City * 58,68; nearby pylon 57,72; southeast of DW HQ, south of Blood Lust. Approx. * TODO Probably others, eh?